


But with a Whimper

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I'd told you earlier would you have called it off, Confessor?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	But with a Whimper

It's the morning of Kahlan's wedding when Cara ends it.

Kahlan tries to laugh it off. "I never suspected you had such respect for the tradition of marriage, Cara."

"You are marrying the Lord Rahl," Cara says, her jaw clenched stubbornly and her expression closed to Kahlan in a way that it hasn't been in so long. "I cannot serve him as I should if I have feelings for his wife."

"And you're telling me this _now?_ " Kahlan demands, not sure if she means Cara's feelings or the fact that she's breaking it off.

"If I'd told you earlier would you have called the wedding off, Confessor?" 

"I--"

At the top of the Great Hall of Aydinril Kahlan can see Richard waiting for her, handsome and brave and devoted, smiling that smile which brightens Kahlan's world.

Richard, wonderful Richard, might be able understand how Kahlan can love both him and Cara, equally and unconditionally. But Cara never ever could, and there would be nothing that Kahlan could ever do to convince her that she wasn't second best.

"Cara--"

Cara nods curtly, then turns and stalks away before Kahlan is forced to give an answer that will break someone's heart, quite possibly her own.


End file.
